I forgot my best friend
by Luc91
Summary: I forgot my best friend Gabriella and Troy were best friends since they were little. But that all changed when they started at East High. Will things ever go back to the way they were? One shot. Troyella. Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**I forgot my best friend**

**_Summary: Gabriella and Troy were best friends since they were little. But that all changed when they started at East High. Will things ever go back to the way they were? _**

**A/N: Hey. This is just a short one shot I wrote. I will update College Struggles later as long as I get more reviews because I haven't had many yet. This is dedicated to JennySaysHa for her birthday soon. Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**Dedicated to: JennySaysHa**

* * *

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were best friends since they were babies. Their parents did everything together. When Gabriella's father died when she was 8, her best friend Troy promised he would always be there for her no matter what. He didn't care what people thought. As long as he had Gabriella by his side he thought he would be fine. Gabriella had never had to worry about them not being together until now.

16-year-old Gabriella Montez sat in her room and let out a sigh. Today was her 16th birthday and she was all alone. Her mom had been called into work and Gabriella didn't exactly have any friends at East High. As soon as the gang, who had been together since they were all about 4, started East High things became tough. Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke made the basketball team and realized that the only people they could be seen with was the other players on the team and cheerleaders or people like that. The only person who agreed to that was Troy. All the other guys wanted to stick with their real friends. And it was all down to Troy that Gabriella felt so alone. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay all changed to fit in with Troy and the other boys to make it easier for them but Gabriella refused to. After that all the gang stopped talking to her. The things was she then realized that she had been in love with Troy all along and not in a brother sister love, a deeper love than that. Gabriella was lying on her bed flicking through some of her old photos when she came across one of herself and Troy. It was one Mrs Bolton had snapped on the day Gabriella's dad died. It was a simple one of her and Troy holding each other whole they slept.

**_Flashback_**

_"Gabriella?" An 8-year old Troy Bolton called as he walked upstairs to her room. He and his family had just arrived after hearing the news about Richard Montez, Gabriella's father, and how he had been killed in a car accident. The Bolton's rushed straight round to the Montez house letting themselves in with the spare key. Troy got to Gabriella's door and could hear crying. He slowly opened the door and saw his best friend with her head buried in her pillow and holding her favourite teddy that her father had given her. Troy quickly walked over to her bed and climbed up next to her and hugged her. Even then Troy was the only person who could give Gabriella a sense of security._

_"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella whispered as Troy held onto her._

_"Gabi I want to tell you I will always be with you and I'm sorry about your dad. I promise I won't ever leave you." Gabriella smiled and carried on hugging him before the two fell asleep. What the two didn't realize was that Mrs Bolton had sneaked in after checking on them, only to find the two in bed together smiling and holding onto each other. She smiled as she went downstairs and grabbed a camera and told Jack and Ms Montez to come look at their children._

_"You know one day he will marry her." Jack pointed out as for the first time since the news of Mr Montez's had come, Ms Montez smiled at her daughter knowing that they would be ok._

_**End Flashback**_

Gabriella closed put the pictures away. Gabriella moved back to reach a pillow from the top of her bed and brought it back to the bottom as she leaned on it. She looked at her balcony, a smile appearing over her face.

_**Flashback**_

_10 year old, Gabriella was in her room, half asleep when she heard a thud on her balcony. Gabriella looked up startled trying to work out what the thud was. She carefully got out of bed, grabbing a baseball bat, she slowly and quietly. She quickly flung the door open, swinging the bat when she was stopped._

"_Whoa Gabs what you trying to do? Kill me?" Troy asked as Gabriella smirked and then dropped the bat to the floor. Troy was trying to get Gabriella to talk to him after she had been ignoring him for the past few days._

"_What do you want Troy? Because I know I want to go back to bed and sleep." Gabriella coldly told him as he pushed her back into her room and followed, closing the door behind him. No matter how hard it was for Gabriella to be so cold towards him she knew she had to._

_"I want to know what I have done to upset you. You've been ignoring me in the street, your mom always makes up an excuse and you ignore my calls so tell me what I have done." Gabriella sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed, Troy following._

_"The other day some of your other friends came up to me and told me that I couldn't hang out with you anymore because you needed to drop me so you could hang with them and said you couldn't do it yourself and then when I came to find you I heard you say that the only reason you hung out with me was because our parents forced us to hang out and that you felt sorry for me not because you liked me as a friend." Gabriella explained as Troy looked down guiltily._

_"Gabs I'm so sorry. Chad wanted me to go with him to meet his brother and some of his friends and they said if I hung with them, when we finally get to East High I wouldn't have to worry about getting by but I had to ditch you and I guess I just wanted them to get of my back about it all so I said those things but I didn't mean one word of it. Gabs I love you like a sister," maybe more, "I promise I won't ever leave you." Gabriella smiled and rested her head on Troy's shoulder._

_"I'm sorry I didn't come straight to you and ask you about it all." Gabriella said as Troy wrapped his arms around her._

_"It's ok. Just promise me in the future you won't be afraid to tell me what's bothering you and if I start acting like a jerk you tell me and remind me." Gabriella laughed._

_"I'll try my best to keep you in line." The two sat there just holding each other like they had done so many times before._

_**End Flashback**_

A tear fell down Gabriella's face, thinking of all the promises he made to her no matter how hard she tried to remind him. After a while Gabriella gave up and just let Troy get on with his life and she would do the same. No matter what though, if she ever heard someone say something bad about him she would always stick up for him even though she knew she didn't have to anymore. Gabriella closed her eyes as she thought back to what had happened earlier today just before she left.

_**Flashback **_

_Gabriella was standing at her locker putting her books away when the basketball players and all their group of friends came by, knocking Gabriella into the lockers. Gabriella bashed her head quite hard against the lockers causing her to feel a little dizzy._

"_Jerk! Stupid jocks." Gabriella muttered quietly but obviously not quiet enough._

"_Did you say something?" Troy asked coldly while the others smirked at her. She had been use to this side of him for the past few years and still held a tiny bit of hope that Troy would eventually change back to the guy he used to be. Her best friend. The guy who would hold her the same way as when they were younger and comfort her if she needed someone._

_"Nothing." Gabriella said as she shut her locker and walking off, ignoring all the names she was being called by the others. What she didn't see was the sad, regretful look on Troy's face as he watched his old best friend just walk away, trying to get by in school on her own with no one else there for her No one had been there for her over the past few years. It was then it hit him. He had been a complete and utter jerk to the one person who had always been there for him even if he wasn't there for her. He had caused all the hurt in her eyes he had just seen._

_**End Flashback**_

"You still keep your spare key in the same place." Gabriella turned around startled, coming face to face with Troy Bolton.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked watching him walk over to her where she lay on her bed. Troy sat down and lay next to her, placing his hand on her back while he faced her.

"I made a promise to be here for you always and I broke my promise and I want to make it up to you because I need my best friend back." Troy told her as she lay there in shock. Troy saw this and leaned down and kissed her. Gabriella didn't know what to do but soon found herself kissing back. Soon Gabriella was on her back and Troy on top of her, before she pulled away.

"Why did you come today? Why not before?" Gabriella asked as Troy looked at her.

"Because it wasn't until today I finally realized that I was a jerk and no matter how many times you told me I never listened and I saw the hurt in your eyes and I knew then what I had to do. But when I got here and saw you just lying there I realised that I didn't just want my best friends back, I wanted you back because I think ever since we first hung out, I loved you, even if that seems physically impossible but I love you Gabriella Montez and I promise if you forgive me I will never ever hurt you again. I'm just sorry I forgot my best friend." Troy explained as Gabriella smiled, tears evident in her eyes. She nodded her head as Troy smiled and kissed her again.

"So what does this mean?" Gabriella asked, as they pulled apart to take in oxygen.

"Well I was kind of hoping this would mean you will agree to be my girlfriend? What do you say?" Troy asked.

"Hmm I don't know. Do I really want to go out with Troy?" Gabriella pretended to think for a minute before grinning. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend but just make sure you don't ever hurt me again. I can't handle being forgot again." Gabriella warned him.

"I promise this time I will be with you no matter what. Oh and by the way happy birthday." Gabriella smiled knowing that the old Troy she fell in love with was back. Her best friend remembered her.

**

* * *

A/N: This wasn't my best in my opinion but I hope you all like it. Please review. Thanks!**


End file.
